


Peter Quill X Reader

by Fandomkittycat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomkittycat/pseuds/Fandomkittycat
Summary: If you haven't watched Guardians Of The Galaxy 2 yet then this isn't for you! Unless you like reading spoilers then this is for you!





	Peter Quill X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Beware! There is a lot of time skips! I'm sorry about that!

You were sat on a different chair than to the rest on (who was supposedly) Peter's father's ship. You were quite bored on the ship so you were just sitting there gazing off into your thoughts lightly tapping your foot to a beat of a song that you had playing in your head. Peter saw that you was bored so he came over to you with his Walkman in hand. As you were so lost in your thoughts you didn't notice he was standing in front of you. Peter waved his free hand in front of your face trying to get you to snap out of your thoughts but no, that didn't work. "Hello? Is (Y/n) in there somewhere?" He lightly tapped your head, making you fall back into real time. 

"I'm here! I was just thinking" you told him as he placed himself down next to you.   
"Thinking of what?" He asked, trying to be nosey.  
"Nothing that you need to know of" you replied. "Why do you have your Walkman with you?"   
"I saw that you was bored so I thought you might want to listen" Peter handed you the Walkman, his precious Walkman.   
"Wow, you trust me with this?" You asked him with a chuckle.  
"If something happens to it you'll be is seriously big trouble!" Peter told you as he got up off the chair.   
"Oh I'm so scared!" You sarcastically replied. Peter chuckled as he walked back over to rest of the group who were looking at him. He sat back down and looked at the rest of the group. "What?" He asked them.

A few minutes had passed and you were happily listening to Peter's music on his Walkman while Mantis was demonstrating her abilities. "So you can see what someone is feeling just by touching them?" Peter asked as he kept on taking little glances at you to see if you were being careful with his precious.   
"Yes. I'll show you" Mantis placed her hand on Peter's wrist and smiled. "You feel love!" She announced.   
"Ok that's just normal right? I mean I'm finally with my dad so family love?" Peter asked.  
"No! This is sexual love. For her!" Mantis pointed at you. Gamora knew this all along but Drax, he burst out with laughter which was rather loud, making you take off the headphones. "What's going on?" You asked.  
"She just told everyone Peter's darkest secret!" Drax yelled out.   
"Oh damn I missed it!" You said as you plopped yourself and on the sofa next to Peter. He was a blushing mess, he was so embarrassed. "What was the dark secret?" You asked wanting to know.   
"Drax don't say anything!" Peter persuaded.   
"His secret wa—" Drax got cut off by Peter putting his hand over his mouth.

After a few hours of trying to find out what the secret was you didn't find out what the secret was. Peter persuaded everyone not to tell you. But you were desperate to find out! Once you all landed and got off the ship you looked around in awe. You all followed Ego as he made his way up the stairs. After his chat with the crew you went to look out the window as the view was wonderful. "So pretty" you whispered as you stared out at the view in front of you. But what you didn't know was that Peter was beside you looking at you like you wished he would. You let out a little sigh until, "Boo!" You jumped so hard that you nearly tripped over a chair that was beside you. Peter was laughing, as well as Drax from the other side of the room. You on the other hand had your arms crossed. "Peter! You scared me! I was about to punch you if the chair wasn't there!" You told him, trying to stop his laughter. He wouldn't stop laughing so you began to walk away from him. Peter looked up and saw that you was gone. He instantly stopped laughing. "Where'd she go?" Peter asked.   
"She went that way, she didn't look to happy" Mantis replied pointing towards a door. Peter was about to head towards the door until Gamora stopped him. "Don't. I'll talk to her. I don't think she wants to talk to you at the moment" Gamora walked off to go and speak with you in a girl and girl convocation. "Oh man, what if I don't have a chance with her anymore!" Peter sat down and put his head resting on his hands.   
"I'm sure you do, she's pretty and I'm ugly" Mantis told Peter with a smile

Gamora sat down on the step next to you as you were looking at the view again. "It's a nice view isn't it" you commented.  
"What happened between you and Peter?" Gamora asked, ignoring your comment.   
"I embarrassed myself in front of my crush" you replied. "I've been good at hiding my feelings for Peter for quite a while."  
"You were hiding them well because even I didn't know you had feelings for him" Gamora told you. "He has feelings for you too. That's what his secret was. Don't tell him I told you, ok?"  
"Ok"

~~~  
Time Skip to battle   
~~~

  
You climbed into the ship holding onto your shoulder which was hurting like hell. "Where's Peter?" You asked looking around the ship. "Where is he?" Rocket didn't reply to any of your questions, all he did was stare at the floor. You ran up to the opening of the ship and scanned the area. "PETER?!" You shouted. Looking around, you couldn't see him anywhere. "God I should of told him earlier!" You told yourself.   
"Told him what?" Asked Rocket.   
"It doesn't matter.." you replied looking down onto the floor of the ship.  
"What was you going to tell Quill?" Rocket asked again, wanting an answer.   
"That I love him!" You told Rocket. "That's why I want Peter to come back! He has to be out there somewhere!"  
"Well the place exploded, he ain't coming back, he's probably dead" Rocket started closing up the ship door.  
"Don't say that! He is still alive! Don't take off without him!" You tried to get the door open again but it was no use, you were already taking off.

You sat down in a chair and stared out the window into literal space. The thought of losing Peter was getting to you as you could feel little tears running down your cheeks. Using your sleeve you wiped away your tears and looked back out of the window only to see Peter and Yondu in the distance. "Peter? Guys I found Peter and Yondu!" You called out, getting off of the chair. Gamora came over to the window and saw them too. "We need to go out and get them in" Gamora told you as she got ready to go out. You did the same and stood by the door. "We'll be back" you told Rocket as you went with Gamora to pick up Peter and Yondu. As you reached them you saw a crying Peter and a non breathing Yondu. "What happened?" You asked. Peter looked up and as soon as he saw you he rushed over and hugged you tightly. You were blushing hard but luckily your mask was hiding your blush. "H-He's gone (Y/n), Yondu is gone" Peter told you, still hugging you. You hugged Peter back and took him back to the ship while Gamora brought back Yondu's body. "We shall give him a little funeral, is that a good idea Peter?" You asked him as you entered the ship and took off your mask. "Yeah" he nodded. You lightly smiled at him and he did a little smile back. Now wasn't a good time to tell him that you like him.

When the time for Yondu's funeral arrived you stayed by Peter's side the whole time to make sure he was alright through the funeral. "Thanks for being there for me (Y/n)" Peter said as he sat down next to you on the chair you was sitting on.  
"It's ok Peter" you smiled with a little blush since he was a little more close to you than usual.  
"I got given this today since my dad destroyed my Walkman, its called a Zune, do you want to listen to it with me? You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm not forcing you or anyth—"  
"I would like to listen to it with you" you cut him off  
"You would? Yay!" He smiled with you smiling back at him. He gave you an earbud and you placed it in your ear as Peter turned on his Zune. While listening to the music Peter stretched his arms and put one arm around you sneakily and secretly. You were too busy listening to the song Peter had playing to even notice. He had even scooted up closer to you which you didn't notice ever. But what you did notice was that Peter had changed the song to something a little more romantic which caused you to blush a little. You looked up at Peter and was about to ask him something until you quickly looked away. You couldn't ask him now, you two just had a funeral, he's probably still sad about Yondu. You sighed a little not expecting to get Peter's attention. "Am I boring you with this music? I could play something better" he suggested.  
"What? No I'm not bored" you smiled at him then meeting him in his gaze.

You both leaned in slowly not knowing that Rocket had just walked in with the rest. "Just kiss already and get it over with!" Rocket called out. You quickly looked way from Peter and blushed loads. "Hey! You ruined the moment!" Peter told Rocket. As Peter and Rocket were sort of shouting at each other Groot hopped up onto your shoulder and whispered in your ear. You chuckled at the idea (hoping it was a good idea as all he said was 'I am Groot') as Groot hopped back off of your shoulder. You took the Zune off of Peter's lap and quickly looked for a song. As soon as you found it you played it and placed it back on Peter's lap.

He soon noticed that the song was changed and looked at you. You looked up at Peter and leaned into kiss him as he leaned into you. Both of your lips connected, the kiss was slow and passionate. You liked it. Gamora walked in and saw you two making out, after fake coughing, you and Peter quickly stopped kissing and looked away from each other. "Peter you have a call"


End file.
